Ruby
is one of the three mascot characters of the ''Jewelpet'' franchise. She is a female Japanese hare who symbolizes Courage or Lucky. She is the main protagonist among all of the Jewelpets. She is also the first Jewelpet and icon of the franchise. Appearance Ruby is a Japanese hare with white fur and long ears, with her inner ears being pink in color. Her Jewel Eyes are made of red rubies and she wears a pink cherry blossom flower on her right ear with a red star in the center of it. She also wears a pink pearl necklace with a pair of red cherries attached to it. Charm Form Ruby's Jewel Charm is oval-shaped. It is red in color and has an embedded heart-shaped ruby with four ruby crystals surrounding it. It is also decorated with white gold lines. The white gold changes to pure gold when it's powered up in the final episode of the first series. Human Form (Jewelpet Magical Change) In Ruby's human form, her appearance is a youthful girl. She has white skin and red eyes. She has red medium length hair and wears a thin pink headband with her signature cherry blossom flower ornament with a white large kerchief attached to it. She also wears a light pink unbuttoned seifuku jacket with side pockets and a white shirt with a pink folded collar. She wears a pleated pink skirt, white long socks, and pink shoes. Her shoelaces resemble Ruby's signature cherry necklace. Personality Ruby is described as polite and tidy who loves to watch the cherry blossoms bloom, according to the official website. In Jewelpet In Jewelept, Ruby is very air-headed, joyful, brash, happy and is a big troublemaker, who sometimes wants to go her own way, despite being told to stop at one place. She also acts like a little sister to her partner Rinko Kougyoku, but sometimes has a hard time handling her antics. Despite all of this, she and Rinko always settle their differences and help each other out. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, Ruby is a supportive type for the series' protagonist: Akari Sakura. She is a curious and cheerful character who thinks positively. She also acts as Labra's older sister. Even when in the harshest of situations, Ruby would do anything to Akari and never leave her alone. Unlike the first and later series, she has a really kind and sweet personality, contrasting her dumb and airheaded characteristic. In Jewelpet Sunshine In Jewelpet Sunshine, she has a more similar personality as she did in the first series, but with a bit of an edge to her because of her difficult relationship with Kanon. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Ruby owns the Kira-Kira Shop where she keeps all her prized jewels, and also where she lets Pink stay while acquiring the Deco Stones. She loves sparkly things, such as Saury, a type of fish, and jewel stones. Ruby represents lucky in this series, and her magic isn't very good. In Jewelpet Happiness In Jewelpet Happiness, she is a member of the Jewelpet Café, where she helps Chiari out on managing it. In this series, she has an outgoing and happy-go-lucky personality. In Lady Jewelpet In Lady Jewelpet, Ruby is very air-headed and doesn't really know how to teach Momona the right things. She can't tell when someone is insulting her and takes it as a compliment instead. When in a panic, she does things on impulse and often hurries off to do what she has to do. However, Ruby still manages to be very optimistic. In Jewelpet Magical Change In Jewelpet Attack Chance!?, Ruby has a lazy attitude who doesn't like to get things done. She also has a huge appetite for food than she does in the original anime. Skills As the Jewelpet of Courage or Lucky, Ruby's magic allows humans to either become courageous and work up their courage to do something extraordinary, or to enhance one's luck. In Jewelpet, Ruby is ranked in the Acrylic Class because of her magic, which has a 1% success rate and can cause bad luck and explosions if it fails. However, its reliability is varied (even after Ruby had been upgraded to Super Crystal Class by learning a new lesson of courage and had been trained with Labra to temporarily upgrade her magic in order to summon Opal, her magic still causes explosions). Ruby can also use the Jewel Pocketbook alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets from their charm forms. Spells * - Used alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets. Requires the use of her Jewel Charm, Jewel Pocketbook or Jewel Stick. * - Ruby's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells, though this always fails when casted. * - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Garnet and Sapphie's assistance. History In Jewelpet Being one of the Jewelpets who's supposed to be turned into a charm and transported to the Dream Forest, Ruby decided not to go to the Jewel Tower and decided to goof off in Jewel Land, despite having no idea what's happening to her friends. But as soon as she went home that night, she notices her friends were missing. With no choice, Raku Majo turned her into a Jewel Charm and sent her to the Human World to find her lost friends, only to land into Rinko Kougyoku's glass of water that night. The next day, Rinko and her friend Minami go to the jewelry store to examine her charm form, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gathering all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. In her first awakening, Rinko convinced Ruby to cast her magic on her, to be braver. However, it ends with an explosion. But with all the setbacks, Ruby promises that her magic will work the next day, despite she is lying to her. In a lot of unfortunate events for Rinko and her facing her fear of talking to a big crowd, Ruby decides to tag along with her while she's on Earth. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, Ruby is the partner of Akari with Labra. She also acts as Labra's older sister. A new student of the Jewelpet Academy is looking for a human partner, arrived inadvertently on the Ground, meets Akari Sakura, a girl with a sweet and shy personality, who is heading towards school. In a first moment, unlike Ruby, Akari is scared to see a Ruby, a rabbit talk. Ruby began to combine a mess trying to take it to school with magic, but it happens a trouble. Arrived there, Akari runs away from Ruby because you do not nor can of his messes and angry with her. All'entrance of the class, meets with the new Ruby, but if he goes angry. Ruby begins to think that Akari is not the sweet girl zìe nice thought, but seeing her shyness in class, and her fear of not being able to have friends, understand everything. In the evening at home Akari is sad for what happened in the morning, Ruby is there and hears a cry. Seeing her burst she to cry, Akari sees her surprise, Ruby and tells her that he wants to help her and become her partner. Akari says that it's okay, and even talking about, Ruby returns to happy and become friends for the skin. The Jewel charm Ruby to duplicate for their friendship. Suddenly Ruby bring Akari in Jewel Land and are to nearly fall, until set use spell for a turn. A short time after this, they meet Labra, and she also becomes the partner of Akari. In Jewelpet Sunshine In Jewelpet Sunshine, Ruby is Kanon's partner, roommate, and a member of the plum class. Like Kanon, Ruby has a crush on Mikage. The two girls often compete against each other for his love. Due to their frequent indifferences they often fight each other in many circumstances. Still, Ruby trusts Kanon as her companion. But upon hearing Kanon and Mikage are related, Ruby started to feel more empathic for her. In the last episode, Mikage becomes Granite and the two reunite with each other 5 years later in the end; officially becoming a couple. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Ruby is Pink's partner and the owner of the Kira-Kira Shop. She rescues Pink, a young girl who loves jewels just as much as she does. Alongside the KiraDeco 5, Ruby and her friends have to gather Deco Stones to save the earth, as well as Lady Jewelina and Jewel Land. In Jewelpet Happiness In Jewelpet Happiness, Ruby is Chiari's partner and member of Jewelpet Happiness Café to find Magic Gems with her friends. She meets Chiari, Nene, and Ruruka while she and the others see the Jewelpet Happiness Café in bad conditions, while the three girls were walking and saw worry, Ruby, explaining everything, makes them understand what happened. Chiari and her friends decide to help them, and repair the place, helping them to find the magic gems. She forms a magic gem with Chiari in the 2nd episode, when Chiari finds the Jewelbox, and have her secondary magic gem in episode 16. In Lady Jewelpet In Lady Jewelpet, Ruby is Momona's partner and mentor. Ruby has chosen Momona to become the next Petite Lady candidate by having her transported to Jewel Land. There, she introduces herself as her mentor to become the next Lady Jewel. Throughout the series, Ruby helps Momona on her way to becoming a lady. In Jewelpet Magical Change In Jewelpet Magical Change, Ruby is Airi's partner along with Labra, Luna, and Larimar. During the day the Jewel Palace fell into the Human World, she was partnered up with her friend and rival Luea. But during her expedition, Ruby got separated from her and wandered around the world on her own. Ruby eventually got lost on her way to the Jewel Palace and runs into the young Airi. Excited to meet a real Jewelpet, Airi urges her to show her some real magic before she goes to sleep. She agrees to demonstrate her magic, but due to inexperience, she accidentally knocks out Airi instead. Ruby went missing later on and Larimar, Labra, and Luna were sent out to find her. With the help of Airi, the girls were able to find Ruby and the two reunited after a few years. Together with her long friend Airi and her Jewelpet friends, Larimar, Labra, and Luna, they embark on weird adventures as they train their magic to help save the Jewel Palace. In Jewelpet Attack Chance!? In Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Gallery Videos File:Jewelpet - Ruby|Ruby in ''Jewelpet''. Jewelpet Magical Change Ruby transformation & jewelflash|Ruby's Magical Change. Trivia *Ruby's jewel motif is the ruby (pictured), which is one of the four precious stones, together with the sapphire, emerald, and diamond. **Her secondary motif revolves around cherries and their blossoms. *She has her birthday in July, the month correspondent to her jewel. *In the series' early pitching, Ruby is meant to be a polite and tidy character likewise. Sanrio and SEGA decided to alter her personality into a scatterbrained but naughty character, which is reflected by the jewel she was based on. *In early promotional materials, Ruby was named Kohaku until Sanrio decided to change her name due to how it didn't relate to her jewel motif. *In Ruby's official setting in the franchise, she represents Lucky, but it was altered to Courage when the anime aired. This was changed back starting from Jewelpet Sunshine. *Before Ruby's human form is decided, one of her proposed designs had her hair twin-tailed, possibly to represent her rabbit ears.アニメ「ジュエルペット」公式アカウント @anime_jewelpet. (2015, Jul 28). Tweet revealing one of the Ruby's proposed design of her human form. Twitter. Retrieved May 9, 2018. *Ayaka Saito, who voices Ruby in the anime series, is known for voicing many little kids characters in anime. She's famous for voicing Momji Sohma from ''Fruits Basket'' and Chiyo Mihama from ''Azumanga Daioh'' short film. **Also, Saito's vocal tic in the series is shared with Sachiko Kiyono's character Nontan. Ayaka Saito also voiced the character itself in the 2002 series Genki Genki Nontan and has the same vocal tic as Ruby. Fans sometimes call Ruby a female version of Nontan due to the voice. **Saito was also the voice of Mofurun in Maho Girls PreCure!. **Maria Camões, who voices Ruby, Alma Jinnai, Jill Konia, and Kaede Kikuchu in the European Portuguese dub, also voices Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. *Ruby shares the same voice actor as Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka from the ''Ouran High School Host Club''. *Ruby is the only Jewelpet who had constant love interests throughout various series. **Tour in Jewelpet to Jewelpet Twinkle☆ **Granite in Jewelpet Sunshine and Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!. Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Line stickers Category:Magical Red Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Red Eye Jewelpets